Don't Be Stupid
by WillowWitch
Summary: Cody and Noah went to a party, but had an argument. Read and learn of the tragic result that followed the day after. The question now is- Will Cody be pushed to the edge when he learns the truth? Character death/Based off the ending of Corpse Party. Rated T for slightly graphic measures. Noah/Cody


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama

* * *

**Don't Be Stupid**

Noah had been missing for days.

No one knew why, and no one knew where he could've gone. He and Cody had gone to a party at Geoff's house recently, thinking they both needed some fun time after Finals had come to pass… Well, Cody wanted to have fun, but Noah just tagged along because Geoff and the others insisted. Everyone said it would be nice to have a reunion. And yes, that included Heather and Alejandro.

Everyone had grown a bit since their days on Total Drama, and many of them became friends with each other. There were obviously going to be a few who absolutely couldn't get along, but at the very least they all grew to tolerate one another. It was nice to see everyone in the same room, considering everything that's happened.

Cody especially thought so…

* * *

"_I don't see a point in being around people who don't interest me in the slightest"_

* * *

However, Noah wasn't as enthusiastic, and had done his best to keep his distance from most of the group- especially Gwen. He couldn't understand him. Cody always felt people were good inside, just need a bit of guidance…

* * *

"_You were just as much a jerk as any of them at one point in time, and YOU changed!"_

"… _Your point?"_

* * *

Noah had always been blunt, but never cold. He always said his peace, and never took it back. That's the kind of person he was. That was the kind of thing Cody liked about him. Yet, there were times where even Noah could be a little unreasonable. That party was one of those moments…

* * *

"_I just want to spend time with everyone, what is your problem?"_

"_Then spend time with them, no one is forcing you to stick by me"_

* * *

He was only trying to help Noah out of his shell. He'd never admit it, but Noah was really shy. He always tried being better than others, especially his brothers and sisters. He stood in their shadows for so long that he was afraid to step out, and he was even afraid to admit that… Cody just wanted to make sure his best friend wasn't afraid…

* * *

"_Look, I'm not asking you to jump into the crowd and dance, I'm just saying you should not be so anti-social!"_

"_I don't see why you're telling me this when I didn't want to come in the first place! I came here because of you, isn't that enough?"_

* * *

No, it wasn't… Cody always wanted more than that… and Noah wouldn't admit it, but so did he… Cody wasn't blind, or stupid. He knew Noah had something in his heart for him, and Cody returned those feelings… But neither of them was willing to confess, leading them to where they are today…

* * *

"_No! It's not! I want you to be… brave! Get out of your little hole of self-pity and do something if you're so upset with the world!"_

* * *

He wasn't even sure what had happened that would have caused such an explosion from him… All he knew was that he was angry. He only wanted to help Noah, and Noah kept refusing…

* * *

"_You're so obsessed with your stupid family and what they've done to you that all you're willing to do is sit back and wish everything was different! I KNOW you, Noah! I KNOW you don't want to be like them, but that doesn't mean you make yourself suffer by acting like a jerk!"_

* * *

He had gone too far. He shouted things at him in front of people who weren't even involved… He spoke many things about Noah that Noah told him because he trusted him… And Cody broke that trust that night, all because Noah didn't want to socialize with anyone other than him…

* * *

_"…"_

"… _Noah…?"_

* * *

Noah had been quiet for a while. At the time, Cody was still angry at him, but all the stares from everyone made him nervous. They made him wake up from his rage… Noah must've felt worse than he did at the time though…

* * *

_"_… _Noah, I…"_

"… _If I'm really that much of a coward to you… then maybe I'll just head on home…"_

* * *

And he did… Noah left the party quietly, without even looking back. And Cody never saw him again… But Cody himself had still been angry. The very thought of Noah just walking out and leaving him only fueled his anger back up.

There were drinks at the party… Alcoholic drinks… And when Noah left, Cody couldn't help himself and had a few… Okay, a lot… He had lost count, and eventually he'd awoken in his own bedroom, smelling rancid. He'd been so angry… Yet, he felt so much better, aside from the hangover he got.

That day, he looked at his phone and checked his messages, hoping Noah had said something to him, instead of the silent treatment… He only had one.

_Subject: Don't be stupid_

_We had a fight, and I apologize if I'm not exactly what you want in a friend. But please, don't do anything stupid when you're at that party. I'll come back for you later, okay? _

_Noah_

He remembered feeling so happy that Noah wasn't mad at him… And then the harshness of reality hit him…

Noah had gone missing that very day. No one could find him- friends, family, even the authorities. They searched everywhere. Where could he have gone? Cody remembered texting him back constantly, but getting no reply. He remembered calling, but getting no answer. He even tried going over to his house, but that's when he learned about what happened.

Noah was nowhere to be found.

He asked everyone if they had seen him after the party. Everyone said no… Owen, Eva, Geoff- everyone said no! But Cody knew it wasn't possible. Noah HAD to have been there! How else would Cody have gotten home if he didn't bring him home?

That's when he decided to ask his mother and father, though reluctantly, as he wasn't allowed to go to that party in the first place…

"Who brought you home? Actually…" his mom started, trying to hide her disappointment in her son while trying to finish the dishes. His father simply 'hummed' in response, not really that upset. Her answer was what really bothered Cody.

"I think it was that red-head you were on that show with"

… Izzy...

But if Cody remembered correctly, Izzy herself said that she hadn't seen Noah or went to the party. What was going on here…?

* * *

"Izzy, I know you're inside!" said Cody, knocking on her door.

He wasn't going to let this go. His best friend was missing, and their friend might have known his whereabouts and isn't willing to share the info. What was he supposed to do? He really cared about Noah, and was scared that something may have happened to him…

And the door opened.

"… Izzy…?" Cody asked, walking through the door.

Izzy sat there, in a chair in her simple apartment. She looked still… Like she hadn't even heard him walk in. Cody walked over to her.

"What is your problem!? Why didn't you tell me YOU were the one to take me home that night!? Where is Noah!? You HAVE to know!" shouted Cody.

But Izzy gave no reply. She continued to sit there, staring at the TV in front of her, her back facing him. Grunting with annoyance, he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him, in attempt to force the information out of her.

But he immediately dropped her.

What he saw in front of him could have caused a little girl to urinate right then and there. Izzy, one of Noah's best friends… was dead… Her skin pale and her eyes wide and red. A small bottle had fallen out of her hands and rolled onto the floor towards him…

Cyanide.

"I-Izzy!?" Cody yelped, falling to the floor in shock and fear. Looking closer, she looked as though she hadn't slept for a while… But suicide? It didn't sound like Izzy at all… Something awful would have driven her to it…

Suddenly, he took notice of the TV, realizing that a video camera had been hooked to it. Crawling around her, he pressed the Rewind button, curious to see what had been Izzy's last sights… He knew it was wrong. He knew he should've called the police… But whatever was on this tape must've been the thing to drive Izzy to do what she did.

After rewinding it properly, he pressed the play button, and a scene was displayed. It was from the party…

"_Dude, Cody's so drunk, man!" _

"_Look at the Codemeister go!" _

"_Ha ha!"_

They… were all laughing at him. He drank so much at that party, without even realizing it…

"_And the… der wafsh viz dime vere… Nowar and I… EEez zush a coward…"_

What was he saying? He himself couldn't even comprehend his own words… And then Noah walked in and saw them.

"_Cody! What're you- Are you drunk!?" _

He watched as Noah scolded him, smacking the bottle away from him.

_"You know your parents are gonna KILL you!" _

That was just like Noah… Treating him like a kid, all the time… It didn't surprise him in this situation, though, since he was saving his butt…

He watched as Noah wrapped one of his arms around his neck, and dragged his poor friend out of the house… But then something happened…

"_EYY!"_

He watched himself smack Noah's hand off of him.

"_Whaja ike, ya jerk! You doork!"_

This was so hard to watch… He was being meaner to Noah than before.

"_Cody, you have to go home!"_

"_An I dink yuu gotsa gro sum BALS! Yu COWARD"_

Cody flinched at the words… His words… Words that Noah should never have heard. He continued on as he watched himself drag Noah up to one of Geoff's rooms, the rest of the gang trying to follow them. However, they apparently locked the door…

"_Aw, dudes this was a bust!"_

Duncan said, being as drunk as everyone else… They were all drunk out of their minds. It was a wonder no one had gone to jail after that party.

"_Izzy like watch!" _

Izzy must've been recording. She was a big fan of their relationship that hadn't happened… Yet… Cody swore after this was all over and found Noah again, he'd confess everything and just make out with him. He missed him so much…

She apparently climbed a tree to the upper room that Noah and Cody were in. Cody began to get a little nervous. What had they done in that room? What were they doing now?

"_C-Cody, wh-what are you-!?"_

"_SHU UP!"_

He could hear a smack in the background as Izzy zoomed in on the window. He saw himself, hitting Noah… Tying Noah's hands behind his back.

"_Figh bak, COWARD" _

"_C-Cody, stop it!" _

He watched in horror as he apparently had found some rope… and tied Noah's arms… And then he made what looked like… a noose?!

"_C-CODY!" _

"_FIGH ME, COWARD" _

"_C-Cody… Stop…!"_

Izzy seemed to have been getting scared herself… the camera was beginning to shake. She must've been trembling… There had been a hook on the roof ceiling. Cody tied it there as Noah tried screaming for help. Everyone must've been too drunk to hear him though…

"_Shtap being susch a COWARD… yuu COWARD"_

"_HELP ME! SOMEONE!"_

He continued to watch in horror as Cody grabbed Noah by his hair, roughly pulling him up and standing him on a stool in the room. He quickly placed the noose around Noah's neck, before Noah could retaliate. Noah was beginning to panic at this time. What was Izzy doing!? Why was she just standing there!?

"_C-Cody, please! PLEASE! STOP IT!" _

Noah tried kicking him. He tried getting himself away from Cody. Or getting Cody away from him, he wasn't sure…

"_Onlee a COWARD wud let diz happen…! A COWARD! FIGHD BAK!"_

And with that, Cody watched as he had kicked the stool from underneath Noah, and did nothing but laugh as he watched Noah struggle…

"…_C…Co… dy…!" _

"_COWARD! COWARD!"_

He continued to watch. Cody couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen… Everything was starting to become clear. Finally, Izzy had decided to open the window and knock Cody out, trying her best to get Noah down.

"_NOAH!" _

"… _I… zz…"_

Cody watched and watched, hoping that this didn't lead to what he thought it would… desperately hoping… But his hopes were in vain…

Within seconds, Noah was lifeless.

He watched on as Izzy panicked, not knowing what to do. The camera must've gone around her neck or something since she was using both hands to get him down… Cody continued to watch as she took him home, passing his mother and leaving him on his bed. Then watched as she shuck back into the room, taking Noah with her, and the ropes… Clearing out any evidence that they were in the room…

Cody's eyes were beginning to tear.

Izzy then dropped Noah's body, burying him somewhere Cody couldn't see due to the darkness of the video. He could hear her panting. Why… Why was she doing this?

"_N-Noah… Noah…!"_

She was sobbing while doing everything, and the clip cut off to her in the very room he'd been sitting in. She had the bottle in her hands…

"… _Noah… Whatever I did… I did because… you would've wanted me to…"_

What was that supposed to mean? She seemed to have been going insane… She was talking to herself, rocking back and forth in a fetal position with the bottle still in her hands…

"_Noah… I know… You wouldn't want to see Cody go to jail for this…! But it hurts…! IT HURTS, NOAH!"_

She was beginning to sob even harder, tears were falling from her eyes.

"_I did what I could…! But I can't keep hiding this forever…! I know you love him, so I made sure he wouldn't be blamed… But… Noah… tell me what to do…!"_

She was losing herself. He could see it… Eventually, she opened the bottle…

"_He won't remember…! He won't remember, cuz he was drunk…! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!? HOW CAN I GO ON LIVING WITH THIS BURDEN!?"_

He watched, as she eagerly brought the bottle to her mouth and drank it whole… Not a drop was left, and she gagged, eventually falling limp to her own death…

Cody was blank. Yet, everything began to sink in… And he couldn't help but let it take over…

"… Aaa… Aaaaaagggghhh!" he shouted, holding both hands against the sides of his head. "Noah…! NOAH!... NOAH, NOOOO!"

He fell to his knees, bringing his head down low, unable to believe what he'd just witnessed. He couldn't have really… KILLED his own best friend!? It was impossible! All of that couldn't have happened just because he got drunk!

He couldn't feel his body anymore. Everything became numb. His head began to hurt from the truth. The painful truth… He really did it… He killed his own best friend… And his other friend was driven to suicide because of it…

… Maybe he should join them both…

Without any thoughts in his mind he looked around, trying to find something to assist him. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but Izzy apparently had an assortment of suicidal weaponry… Knives, pills, they were all on the coffee table in front of her… As though waiting for his arrival…

Grabbing one of the knives, Cody had lifted it up, staring at it intently… His eyes were filled with tears and despair. He was welcoming of death at this point… He killed the man he loved over a little fight… He raised the knife over his heart…

"Noah… I'll… be with you soon…"

…

…

…

…

…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

…

…

"… W… What was…?"

Cody stopped in time, looking around for the source of the beeping, only to find that it was coming from his pants. Numbly, he took one hand from the knife, reaching in his pocket to find that his phone had one message…

… From Noah…

Eyes wide as saucers, he opened the message, unsure what to think of the message…

_Subject: Don't be stupid_

_We had a fight, and I apologize if I'm not exactly what you want in a friend. But please, don't do anything stupid when you're at that party. I'll come back for you later, okay? _

_Noah_

It was the same message as before… The one he'd gotten before Noah came back to the party… The message where Noah had apologized to him. Noah apologized to HIM, the person who eventually KILLED him! The message only made Cody cry harder.

"It… doesn't matter…" Cody said, readying the knife once again. "I don't even want to live anymore… There's nothing left…"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Huh?"

Reaching his phone again, he looked to see the same message…

_Subject: Don't be stupid_

_We had a fight, and I apologize if I'm not exactly what you want in a friend. But please, don't do anything stupid when you're at that party. I'll come back for you later, okay? _

_Noah_

"The… same message…?" he read it again, thinking for a second. "Noah… are you… trying to tell me something…?"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"You're… probably just spamming me… out of anger…" Cody said to himself, opening the message to see the exact same words…

_Subject: Don't be stupid_

_We had a fight, and I apologize if I'm not exactly what you want in a friend. But please, don't do anything stupid when you're at that party. I'll come back for you later, okay? _

_Noah_

His body began to shake uncontrollably from the feelings he was having. He killed his best friend. Their friend died from suicide trying to cover up his actions… Tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"No… There's no way…!" he started, staring at the message over and over again. "You… you have to be mad at me, right…? Especially after what I said to you…!"

Giving up on thinking he could possibly be forgiven, he closed his phone, readying the knife once again…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

He stopped himself again, taking a look at his phone again…

"You have to hold SOME kind of grudge…!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Noah… There's… no excuse for what I've done…"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Don't you… Don't you hate me…?"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"It'd only be right for me to kill myself…! You must've died hating me… It's only RIGHT!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Looking at his inbox, Cody saw that it had been filled with the same message from his dead best friend… And love… All saying the same thing in the subject box…

_Don't be stupid_

"Noah… Noah…!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The messages continued coming, conveniently every time Cody sobbed.

"I love you…!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"I love you… Noah…!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"If I could take it back… If I could take it ALL back... I'm sorry…!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"I'm sorry… Noah…"

* * *

The days afterwards were hard on everyone. The police eventually found Izzy's body, along with Noah's… At first, Cody was willing to go to jail, to repent for what he'd done…

… But before he could even say anything…

"We already know who the killer is! Don't be pestering us with useless information!" an officer scolded Cody, who stared back at him in shock.

"W… What…?" he stuttered. "But… how could you know who…?"

"Hey, Joey, take it easy on da kid! That's the victim's friend!" scolded another officer, who walked up to Cody. "Son, I'd like you to come with me for a second…"

Not wanting to get on the bad side of an officer, Cody obliged, walking into an office and taking a seat in front of the officer's desk. The officer took his seat, digging through a desk drawer and bringing out a piece of paper left in a plasic bag…

"The killer was… also a friend of yours, son… Isabella Watson… She left a note here when we found her body…"

Take the note from the officer's hands, Cody looked it over quickly…

_Noah was a good friend of mine. I don't know what came over me… I had killed him with my own hands, and did nothing to save him… I am to blame… I must apologize… I must see him…_

It was definitely Izzy's handwriting… But the content of the letter. What did she mean? She knew full well who killed Noah! Why was she covering for him so badly…? That's when he remembered…

"But… the videotape-!" Cody started.

"It was too old… We couldn't see a thing, or hear anything… She had the weapons and everything, son… I know it's hard to take this all in, but I am not authorized to lie to you… She killed your friend…"

Cody stared at the letter again, dumbfounded. He knew what he saw. The tape worked perfectly well when he'd watched it the other day… Why wasn't it working for the officers? Why was this letter there at Izzy's house? Why was he getting off with a slap on the wrist when no one knew the painful truth…?

"No… Sir… No, the killer-!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

He jumped, startled at the sudden noise. Taking his phone out quickly, he once again saw the same message subject as that day…

_Don't be stupid_

"Son?" the officer asked, and Cody looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

Cody looked at the message once more, before shaking his head.

"No, sir… Thank you for your time" he said politely, before standing and leaving the office.

"No problem…" the officer said, watching after the boy sadly.

* * *

"Noah… are you trying to protect me…?" Cody asked himself, looking at his phone once again. "I wish… I wish you were here… to tell me what you were trying to say…"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Yeah, yeah… I know, Noah…" Cody started again, placing his phone against his head, trying not to let anymore tears fall…

"… _Don't be stupid_..."

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure what made me wanna write this, especially since I LOVE Noah… But I've been playing this game called 'Corpse Party' lately, and the ending truly touched my heart, so I thought I'd see if I could emulate the same feeling with a Noah/Cody story… **

**If you guys ever get the chance- TRY THE GAME! It's a little scary for younger ages, but it's pretty heartfelt in the end… I hope no one hates me for writing this ;o; I kinda hate myself for writing it… I love you all!**


End file.
